The Fading Flame of Destiny
by VRmaster300
Summary: When worlds are born, how long do they have before they die? Before they fade away from existance? That was a question she always asked herself, but she could never have an answer. She only knew she would have to find an answer herself, every single one of her.


**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED or any elements of the series.**

**This was inspired by the recent Spider-Verse comic book arc and an idea my friend RedCrimson had.**

* * *

**Universe 2062604**

A redhead girl in her mid 20's ran through the ally, finally stopping in a large enough clearing between buildings as she waited. Before long she heard the sound of an approaching machine engine, and saw the familiar mobile suit arriving and settling down in front of her. Her long red hair flowing around wildly from the wind force created by the mobile suit's arrival. The trash cans and street litter all around her went flying as well, the girl not paying attention to the small specks of trash flying closely past her face.

The black mobile suit kneeled down and stretched out it hands allowing the girl to climb on as it raised her to its cockpit entrance. The hatch opened revealing the pilot who was still in confusion about her unit suddenly having a mind of its own, having taken her away from the battle outside the colony and taking her here, when she recognized the red head girl.

"You!" she said. Her harness suddenly unclipped itself, briefly distracting her before she realized that her former comrade standing before her grabbed her and pulled her out of the cockpit with enough force she fell out and rolled down the arm of the mobile suit and landed with a thump into the ally.

The redhead sat herself down into the harness quickly as the hatch began to close, when time seemed to stop, which it actually did. The hatch doors stayed still, as did the red head girl in the pilot seat and the former pilot that was just halfway getting herself off the floor, and the litter flying around from the mobile suit's thrusters remained up in the air, almost floating.

Two new comers suddenly walked onto the scene, despite time being stopped. They looked identical to the redhead that was frozen in the cockpit, but one had her hair cut short while another looked much older.

"The data says that this one's name is Freya," said the short haired girl.

"Nice gundam, what's it called?" asked the older one.

"Salvation I think," said the short hair girl.

"No, I believe that's the name of the unit that the Kira of this world has in his possession," said the long hair girl.

"Well I forget then, we can probably look up in its computer once we get to the safe zone," said short hair, "Now how should we do this?"

"Well not the formal invitation, the look on her face says she's bent on killing right now," said the older girl.

"Questions later it is then," said the shorter hair girl as she threw a small metallic disk onto the armor of the frozen gundam.

"This is Flay and…well Flay," said the long hair redhead speaking into a wrist device, "three for transwarp."

Suddenly the two girls and the frozen gundam and its occupant disappeared in a flash of light, and time resumed.

The female pilot on the ground got up and took off her helmet, about to start a rant against her disgraced former comrade and a beating for trying to steal the gundam her master had in trusted her with, when she found herself all alone in the alley.

"What the heck? Where'd she go?" she shouted.

* * *

**Universe 3451318**

Flay retreated to her room, and just laid down in the bed. She wanted to cry, but the tears just didn't make their way to her eyes.

After everything that had happened, having just visited the injured bodyguard that had been protecting her, flay reflected back on her life a bit. If she was someone else she would have seen her situation in a different view. She was still under house arrest till her trial.

Flay Allster, daughter of the late Atlantic Federation Vise Minister George Allster, was being charged with crimes against humanity for her part in delivering the schematics of the N-Jammer canceller to the Earth Forces, resulting in the near destruction of the PLANTs.

Somewhere deep in her mind, Flay knew the world had a right for wanting to give her the death penalty. Somehow death didn't scare her, after everything that had happened, all her close calls with death; she was willing to accept it. Not even the near assassination attempt from just earlier was really having long term fear in her. What did scare her was the continued silent treatment from Kira.

She was currently being placed in the custody of the Orb government, and housed in the orphanage where Kira was currently living, along with Lacus Clyne, who at this moment had been made her lawyer.

It was very ironic, Flay was being defended against the death penalty by the girl who Flay herself once threatened to execute, how cruel life could be.

But yet with all the time she was here, Kira hadn't so much as said more than a few words to her.

She could only think that his feelings for her had long faded since her departure from the archangel, but she had hoped that at the very least she and he could talk about each other, just once.

'Why won't you talk to me Kira? If you hate or resent me, I wish you could at least tell me,' she thought.

Suddenly she sensed movement and fearing another assassination attempt, flipped around and threw the pillow of her bed at the person, it being the only thing she could use as a weapon.

The unknown person caught the pillow in their hand, lowering it to make Flay believe she was looking into a mirror.

"Who….who are you?" asked Flay.

"I'm you. Well another you," said the new comer.

"What do you mean?" asked Flay.

"You have a choice to make Flay Allster. Either stay here, and possibly be sentenced to death for something that was beyond your control," said the other girl touching a button on her wrist device, before a portal of light opened behind her, "or come with me, and help right other wrongs the universe has dealt all who bare the name Flay Allster."

A moment of silence followed filled with confusion, before Flay got off the bed, and followed the girl claiming to be her through the portal, leaving behind an empty room devoid of a former felon.

* * *

**Universe 3260702**

Flay Allster patted the hair of her sleeping children, Molly and Sebastian, who were sleeping on the bed.

"We have to get going," said an almost identical girl to Flay, except she was older and had a mechanical arm on her right side, and she was wearing military grade pilot suit.

"I'm still not sure about this," said Flay.

"I know its difficult, but if this isn't done, this reality won't be around for long. We need every single recruit we can get," said the other Flay, "Your Kira is still searching for your other children, so he'll care after them right?"

"Alright, l understand," said Flay standing up and proceeding through a portal the other Flay opened, and the two redheads disappeared.

The door to the room opened and another pair of redheads came in, carrying trays of food which they dropped once they saw only the children but not the mother who they were told to keep an eye on.

"Where did she go?" said Lunamaria.

"General Yamato isn't going to like this," said Meyrin.

* * *

**Universe (Identification unknown) 1**

Flay Allster entered her quarters on the Archangel, falling down onto her bed and curdled up onto a ball, and slowly began crying, but no tears due to her tear ducts no longer functioning.

"So you choose Lacus after all Kira," she said to herself.

'Flay, I'm sorry. Believe me I'm glad that you are standing here alive and well. But ever since I saw you die, Lacus has always been the one at my side. I see now that how much pain I've given her by paying so much attention to her. She's in medical care now because of me, I can't do that to her anymore," he said.

Ever since she was brought back to life by the scientist in that lab, Flay learned that she was the only one of the test subjects that had succeeded. She was told it was because the subjects could only survive if they depended on their own willpower for the desire to live.

Ever since leaving that lab the only reason Flay had to live was one person…Kira.

She wanted to find him, to fix everything between them, with the hope that they could finally be together again. She never bothered to assume that maybe he was moved on with someone else.

He didn't know anything about her condition; he didn't know that by telling her he didn't have feelings for her anymore that he was essentially killing her. But she couldn't tell him that, how pathetic it would sound.

She could already start feeling her body start to revert to the state before she was brought back. She probably only had days, maybe a week or so.

She didn't fear death, not anymore. But she had hoped that when her time came again, that she at least would be remembered, that someone who mourn her death, that she made a difference to one person, that person being Kira.

Now all she could think of was how she should disappear, before her time ran out.

Kira was with Lacus now, and no matter how much it hurt her, she could be at least hopeful that Kira was finally happy, with someone that deserved him.

But she knew how kind he was, and how it would forever leave a emotional scar if Flay herself was found deceased, after having rejected her. That was the kind of person Kira was, he would blame himself if she died all over again. It already hurt her to have her feelings rejected; she couldn't handle it if her second death would hurt him all over again.

Time stopped, and a second Flay Allster appeared, quickly placing a hand onto the Flay on the bed, before both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Universe 2603635**

Fallen Gundam looked like a phoenix as its overloading chain reaction caused by its pilot had turned it into a missile as its got closer to Salvation, just about to make impact when time stopped, and two new gundams appeared in front of it, one called the Isis Gundam, and the other called Hope Gundam.

"So how do we do this one?" asked the Flay piloting the Hope Gundam.

"Improvise," said the Flay in the Isis gundam as she placed a large bomb that was in the hand of the Isis gundam into the space between the frozen Fallen Gundam and the surface of the SALVATION.

After both the Isis and Hope placed their units hands onto the shoulders of the Fallen gundam, the three units vanished in light, and time resumed as the bomb went off, perfectly replicating the explosion that the Fallen Gundam would have made from crashing into the SALVATION, making the crew of the Minerva and Archangel, as well as the pilot of the Strike Freedom, believe that Fallen and its pilot had just ceased to exist.

* * *

**Universe 4861216**

"KIRA! NOOOO!" Flay shouted as she watched the Freedom disintegrate.

Her fury suddenly overtook her sadness of losing her lover, and she maneuvered her Impact Gundam around and quickly made quick work of the Providence Gundam, then thrust her rifle into its chest.

"Die," were her only words as she fired off as many rounds of laser fire as she could. The providence's nuclear reactor was hit and it exploded into to ball of flame, blinding anyone who was witness to the fight, never allowing anyone to see that in the flash, the Impact gundam was swallowed by an unknown portal.

* * *

**Universe 2833174**

Alone. That's a feeling no one wants to have. In a way, Flay understood that humans can't live without contact with other, but right now, Flay only wanted to just disappear. Tired of a somewhat long flight, she spotted a cave in which she sheltered from the storm.

"I used him… I wanted him to die…"

She knew that running away didn't solve anything, but Flay didn't want to be close to Kira. More like, she didn't want him close.

"Why is he still nice to me? How is that he can forgive me for what I did to him?"

Worst al all, knowing about Kira's relationship with Lacus wasn't helping. Flay feel like she was the evil witch that came to tarnish the bright light of a princess and her knight in shining leather armor.

"Why can't he just hate me like everyone else?"

Bracing herself, right now, she wasn't sure if she really is Flay Allster or just an engineered bio-mech pilot called Razgriz…, and she was terrified for that.

"Hate to break up this emotional drama," said a voice.

Flay looked up to find herself facing herself in a different pilot suit.

"You again, why can't you all stop guilt tripping me, haven't I suffered enough?" Flay shouted.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not one of your manifestations you've been seeing," said the new Flay.

She then put her face into her palm, "man, it seems like every world I'm pretty messed up."

Her focus was distracted when the Flay who was shouting at her took a swing at her, but she caught her hands and forced her against the wall.

"I already told you, I'm not in your head," said the new Flay. She let the girl go and the Flay who was crying stared at her.

"Are you another clone, like me?" she asked.

"Wait, I'm a clone here? I thought it was just another mad scientist resurrection experim…..man I really am messed up in every world."

"No, just listen. There's a whole lot of crap about to go down, I've come to recruit you to solve a bigger problem beyond your little identity crisis," said the new Flay.

"Why should I listen to anything you say?" asked Flay.

"Don't if you don't want to, but I'm not really going to bother arguing," said new Flay, then speaking into her wrist device.

"Transwarp for two, as well as her mobile suit, codename Omega, now hurry up," said new Flay.

"Wait, what are you," Flay tried to say before the cave was suddenly empty as well as her powered down mobile suit outside the cave disappeared as well.

* * *

**Universe 2829976**

Flay got inside her new gundam, which was called Black Lady. Probably because of the color. Jessica went to her gundam, Red Devil, too. Mira on the other hand, was circling around her gundam, admiring it. Hers was called Purple Angel.

"Mira!" Jessica's voice echoed inside the hangar. "Get your ass inside the gundam and launch already!"

"Aye, aye, Ma'am!" Mira saluted laughing.

"Jessica Heideman, launching Red Devil. Let's kick some butts!"

"Mira George, launching Purple Angel."

"Fllay Allster, launching Black Lady. Let's go!"

Time froze, and another new Flay appeared on top of the shoulder of the frozen Black Lady gundam, placing a metallic disk onto the surface of its armor, then speaking into her wrist device.

"This is the last one, I won't have enough energy to make anymore jumps," she said.

"It's alright, the other teams are working on gathering up the rest, prepare for transwarp," said an identical voice on the other end.

The Black Lady disappeared.

* * *

**Universe: (Identification unknown) 2**

Flay Allster looked down at the grave of her deceased lover, Kira Yamato.

She had failed to save him, and it hurt her. True she was happy with her new lover, Lacus. The two girls had spent a lot of time together after his death, both missing him, sharing their feelings for him, before starting to develop them for each other. They shared everything with each other, but Flay had not bothered to tell her about where she was going now, only coming to Kira's grave to say goodbye.

Her wrist communicator, a gift from a new ally, beeped.

"It's time, are you prepared for transwarp?" she heard her own voice on the other end.

"Roger," said Flay, and she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Universe: ?**

In a void of an unknown dimension, an ancient massive and non functional ship was floating in deep space, serving as the base of operations for the start of a slowly built army being assembled.

In one of the rooms on board the ship, a red head girl in her mid twenties with a couple of scars among her face was sitting at her desk, watching the data that was pouring on the computer screen. Then opened up a program that was connected to the web cam on her terminal as well.

"My name is Flay Allster, of universe 10108891, I'm recording this log in advance if anything should happen to me and another should have to take my place."

She took a deep breath, and continued.

"I always thought that the negative aspects of my life were the cause of fate, destiny, etc. all the stuff we tell each other is controlling the other end of our lives. But ever since I left my world, I saw there was no such thing as destiny.

There is darkness out there, across what we call the multiverse.

I still haven't been able to fully identify this darkness, but what I do know is that its slowly making certain realities, mainly realities where I, or rather alternative versions of me, have a bigger impact as I did in my own, fade away from existence or become essentially locked in time and space.

I can't ask anyone for help, especially from my own world, not after how I left Kira especially.

It's my well being that's at stake, so I've begun to recruit other alternative versions of me, other Flay Allsters. I can't expect anyone to see value in my own existence after all I've done, except myself.

I have a small army slowly building, other Flay Allsters currently out gathering more forces in any dimensions that still exist. Soon we'll start moving out,…..and then we will most likely start a war, for our own survival."

She paused, and found her remaining strength to go on again.

"Kira, I don't expect you'll ever see this message, considering I've wiped your memory. But I'm sorry; I have to be selfish again. I told myself I would never do anything again only thinking about myself. But it's not just I, but every other Flay that exists out there as well. They have not lost as much as I've had, but that's just it. I may not be them and they may not be me, but no other Flay Allster should have to know the pain I felt losing what I did, my children, our children….they shouldn't have to lose them as well."

She got a beep on her communicator; her time was coming, time to wrap up.

"This is Flay Allster, the date is March 15, the day of my birth, signing off."

* * *

**A/N**: this was an idea that RedCrimson and I just threw out there after reading the spider-verse.

This will not actually be a real fic, rather a one-shot we just threw out there to inspire all those KiraxFlay fanfic writers out there to resume their stories or give birth to those KxF stories ideas they never been able to write out, as well as to introduce new readers to KiraxFlay fics they may not have ever read. Again most of this only make sense for those that have read through the spider-verse arc in Marvel comics recently.

Now a bit of info to clear up possible accusations:

Some of the universes mentioned above are from fics that my friend RedCrimson, had been given permission from their authors to use in a different concept a long time ago. While he never got around to doing what he requested permission from them in the first place, this is similar to what he intended and he extended that permission to me to make this quick one-shot. Others are based on Flay related fics that we didn't have permission, but are just loosely based on them, written similar dialogue but not actually plagiarizing the story itself, since some of those passages could have been written by anyone who had the similar idea.

The universe **2062604** is loosely based on the fic Forever Faithful, using its actual story ID number, but tried not to use any too exact dialogue from it. I would have asked permission from the author for more on it, but I have no way of contacting them cause the story itself and their profile were taken down long ago, so if it makes it similar think of this as a memorial tribute to that authors' story, cause if said author (who's penname I forget) is reading this or hears about this, I absolutely love that story, its was so perfectly done and that fact that is was never finished is the reason I just had to use part of it in some way for this one-shot.

Universe **3451318** is based on a story titled Trials, I forget who wrote it and I forget how exactly it went so I just made sort of my own version of Flay's POV since said scene could also have been written by anyone who had a similar idea. To the author of said fic, if you read this, not copying your story, just inspired by it.

Universe **3260072** is from Ghosts, by nick2951 (permission given to RedCrimson, who started a remake)

Universe** (Identification unknown) 1**, is inspired by a fic I read somewhere a long time ago, it was a Kira/Lacus fic where Flay came back to life but she doesn't get back together with Kira, since this type of scene is written in a bunch of Kira/Lacus fics I made my own version, and added some own negative elements to it.

Universe **2603635** is based on Fallen Angel by MonoNosh (permission given to RedCrimson. There is also a start to a spin-off written by EmperorDraco7)

Universe **4861216** is based on SEEDs of Discord by Arthur Hansen (permission given to RedCrimson, who began a sequal to it)

Universe **2833174** is based on Legend of Razgriz, by Zidane Lightning Saix (permission given to RedCrimson)

Universe **2829976** is based on Miracle, by Scarlet Troll (permission given to RedCrimson, who actually adopted the story)

Universe: **(Identification unknown) 2** is just something that popped into my head from my writing my Pink &amp; Red mini series.

Please read and review, and happy birthday to Flay Allster.


End file.
